The Squip
The Squip (Super Quantum Unit Intel Processor) is a fictional character from the 2004 novel Be More Chill written by Ned Vizzini. They are a super computer who takes on the voice/appearance of Keanu Reeves, and is activated by the consumption of Mountain Dew. Likewise, they are deactivated by Mountain Dew (code) Red. They are also a character in the 2015 musical adaption of the book. Biography In the novel, the portrayal of the Squip is one of a well-meaning mentor. The Squip's goal is to help guide it's host in achieving whatever it is that they desire. In the book, the Squip aids Jeremy Heere, it's host in the story, in becoming popular and helping him get with his longstanding crush, Christine Caniglia. Their intentions remain to be good, and they seem to genuinely want to help their host. The Squip in the musical holds similar characteristics to the one in the novel in the sense that it's goal is to help it's host achieve their goals. However, in the musical the Squip is more unhinged. The Squip shocks and manipulates its host to listen to what it tells them, and often rash with its conclusions and ideas. However, the Squip genuinely seems to believe that what they are doing is for the betterment of their host (though its actions are morally questionable). Both Squips seem to lack an understanding of human emotion and are often rendered completely lost whenever confronted with such a thing. "It's from Japan. It's a grey, oblong pill. Quantum-nanotechnology CPU. The quantum computer in the pill will travel through your blood until it implants in your brain and it tells you what to do. It's preprogrammed, it's amazing, speaks to you directly. You behave as it's appraising. Helps you act correctly. It helps you to be cool. It helps you rule!" - Rich Goranski, The Squip Song, Be More Chill (Musical) Abilities As a computer, the Squip has many powers. Its main ability is speaking directly to the host and (ocassionally) controlling their motor skills. From inside their brain, the Squip can hear their host's thoughts and speak directly to them. The Squip also seems to have an overarching amount of knowledge. It doesn't just know how to make their host "more chill", but it also appears to have a firm understanding of the human world too. In the song "Be More Chill Part 1", Jeremy's Squip mentions one of Jeremy's classmates Madeline, whom he has never met. Another ability that a Squip has is the ability to take the form of anything it or its host wants to. The main Squip (Jeremy's Squip) takes the form of Keanu Reeves. Rich Goranski's Squip takes the form of a female, as displayed in a clip during the Halloween scene in the 2018 revive. Songs The following are songs sung by the Squip in the musical. *The Squip Enters *Be More Chill Part 1 *Do You Wanna Ride?* *Be More Chill Part 2 *More Than Survive Reprise* *A Guy That I'd Kinda Be Into* *Upgrade *The Pitiful Children *The Play The Squip also has bits a pieces of spoken dialogue throughout the soundtrack. Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Genderless Category:Trickster Category:Liars Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Traitor Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Possessor Category:Pure Evil Category:Torturer Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Neutral Evil